Tailed futures
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: What if the hidden leaf village had more than one sealed tailed beast in its gates? (dont know wha else to put here yet, please reveiw) AU


**A/N: hey guys lets just get to it.**

* * *

"Alright Ryuji, that was excellent" I smiled up at my sensei and the then shifted it into a smirk as I looked over at Anko who scowled back at me.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sensei, I sure Anko will be able to catch up as soon as sh-" I was then knocked to the ground from a kick to my head and now found Anko on top of me glaring at me.

"What did you say you punk!" I glared back and sat up my forehead grinding against hers as we glared at each other with intent to kill.

"You heard me you flat chested bitch!" I then saw a slight blush as it turned to rage.

"Y-you PERV! How dare you stare at my chest!"

"As if there's anything to see!"

"Well this is getting interesting." We both looked over and saw Jiraiya, and we both scowled at him as sensei looked annoyed.

""What do you want?"" We both said as he smirked and pointed at us. We both looked at each other and found we were in what was not one of the most appropriate positions, with Anko straddling me. We both got up blushing brighter than cherries.

"This'll be a interesting chapter." The perverted sage said as he began walking away, Anko and me both ready to chase him to make sure he couldn't write at all.

"I think that's enough for today you two, I must go report to the Hokage" With that sensei dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, You coming?" I said over my shoulder as I started walking.

"As if."She said crossing her arms in a huff.

"I'm buying Dango." As the name of the treat left my mouth I saw hers virtually water, after that she followed and demanded I buy her several as penalty for insulting her.

* * *

"MMMMmmmm, that s-so good" I saw as Anko devoured the stick treat with a almost pleasure filled smile. but still a sweet smile.

[Wait! Sweet?!] I started wondering why I thought that as I parted ways with Anko and went home. I had my own small estate though I was the only one who lived there I had savings left by my family before they died. Well I guess I wasn't really alone there were a couple ANBU dotted around, I would leave a plate of some drinks and snacks on the porch for them which when I would turn around were gone with a note only left behind.

_Thank you Ryuji-san. _

One of the reasons they were even there was because of the Hokage, He had posed them at the request of his wife. I wasn't what you'd call normal since I had a demon living inside me.

When I was baby the two tailed cat Matatabi was sealed inside me, I was raised in a country I didn't know and was eventually brought to Konohagakure. On the way my entire family was killed by assassins trying to get to me, I was able to defeat them with the help of Mata-san. In fact the first I interacted with her, She wasn't dark or evil like others would say but in fact kind and gentle.

I trained to be a shinobi nuder the banner on the hidden leaf village and was happy at the most part. I sat in my chair and closed my eyes as I entered my minds cape and saw Mata-san resting.

{" Hello Ryuji-kun, you come to talk about Anko-chan?"} I felt my face get bright red as I watched her yellow and green eyes open with a small smirk.

"W-what the hell makes you think that?!"

{"Kit when you saw her smile today the mind scape in her got brighter than it has ever been in here."} I looked at her surprised knowing that the mind scape reflected how I was most of the time it was moderate.

"What ever I need to get some sleep, G'night" I left the mind scape and headed to bed to try and get some sleep.

* * *

About four hours later I heard a knocking at my door. I held the kunai under my pillow and held it against my forearm concealing it as I proceded to the door and opened it. I saw a white mask of a ANBU and I relaxed.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are requested for a mission and must leave now." I nodded as I got on my gear and headed to the location I was told, I read the report and it looked like I would be gone a few months if not a year. I looked back at the village my thoughts going to sensei and Anko. I took a deep breathe and went on my way.

* * *

[time skip-Two years]

I walked through the forest getting closer to my home I hadn't seen in over two years. I cursed at my stupidity in getting held captive during those mouths, I was able to still send a monthly message back to the village reporting my stat-ace. I had this foreboding feeling Anko is going to try and beat me senseless when she sees me.

"What have we got here boys, a lone traveler." I looked out from my hood and saw a small group of bandits six maybe seven.

"I don't know boss, something don't seem right here. maybe we should let this one pass."

"wow, a voice of reason..." I looked at their leader "...Whats he doing with you?" I saw a slight smile on the one guys face.

"Shut up, it's just one brat." The leader then raised his weapon ready to strike. I was too tired to draw my weapon so I just manifested a blue flaming tail and swung it clean though the man as if he were butter the rest of him burning up as nothing was left but ash and cinder. I manifested my second and look at them my eyes having changed from their normal amber color to green and yellow one each.

"Now, go find another line of work...or do you wanna follow suit of your leader?" I continued walking without interruption.

* * *

I saw the the city gates and saw had been rebuilding and remodeling. I entered the gate and started to make my way to the Hokages compound after being allowed in. I noticed also that a few people recognized me and I got more glares than usual.

I decided to continue from the roof tops getting annoyed by the people below, I set my stuff down and just stood there and admired the view. That was until I heard the sound of hurried foot steps as I turned I was met by a familiar foot.

"WHERE. THE. FUCK. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. YOU. ASS. HOLE?!" I heard Anko say punching me hard with each word. I Looked up seeing that tears were streaming down her face as her expression seemed to be a mix of happy, sad extreme rage. I then did something that even surprised me but didn't care I missed her so much.

"I missed you too Anko-chan." I then gently cupped her cheek and pulled her closer kissing her.


End file.
